In the design of passenger cabins for transport systems, in particular for commercial aircraft, a challenge lies in maximizing the number of accommodatable passenger seats in the cabin with a constant volume of the space and maintained or improved comfort. Seats for vehicle attendants as well as galleys and toilets, which are provided for all persons, limit the available space for passenger seats. Concepts and design variants are known, in which these common installations be compacted if possible. For this, an approach lies in utilizing multifunctional installations, which serve for a plurality of tasks. For example, it is known to load, unload or hold serving trolleys not within predetermined parking spaces in a galley, but also at other, temporarily unused regions. In particular, in commercial aircraft it is reasonable for this to be able to conduct an arresting of a serving trolley, such that a serving trolley cannot move on its own during unforeseen motions of the aircraft.
From WO 2015/014850 A1 it is known to provide a partition wall in a cabin of an aircraft, which comprises a flat, foldable-out element, under which a serving trolley is firmly clampable.